Navidades diferentes
by laraherm
Summary: en GoF , durante el baile no sbemos lo ue piensan Ron y Hermione...¿Como se reconilian?Aqui un pequño Ona-short un tanto rarillo


Navidades diferentes

**Navidades diferentes.**

Ron estaba furioso. Acababa de ver pasar a su héroe, al mejor jugador de Quidditch, a Víctor Krum... con Hermione.

--

Hermione se sentó a la mesa, al lado de víctor, con Harry en frente.

Pensó si Ron se lo estaría pasando bien. Después de todo, ella no tenía que preocuparse por él. Además al final había conseguido pareja.

Pero era tan... tan exasperante.

¿Qué se creía, que ella no tenía otra cosa que hacer que estar pendiente de sus deseos?

Que el hubiera tardado cuatro años en darse cuenta de que ella era una chica... y se lo había dicho, con esas mismas palabras.

Pero nada.

Se dio cuenta de que Víctor le hablaba.

Sonrió y contempló cómo Dumbledore pedía al plato qué quería comer. En otro momento se hubiera puesto furiosa, pobres elfos domésticos, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Krum la llamaba Germine.

Genial.

Lo mejor sería corregirlo antes de que Panski Parkinson o alguna otra lo oyera.

O Ron.

De nuevo, intentó sacarse a Ron de la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar buscarlo a través de la multitud. Al final, consiguió verlo, a lo lejos, sentado al lado de Padma Patil. Ella no parecía muy contenta. En un determinado momento Ron se volvió y la miró fijamente, a través de la gente.

Pero Hermione apartó la mirada.

La furia la embargó.

¿Qué se creía?

Ella también tenía derecho a tener más amigos... además, Ron iba con una chica al baile, y a ella le parecía bien que fuera con alguien...

Claro, que si Krum no se lo hubiera pedido, ella estaría sentada con Ron...

Pero, ¿qué se creía? Muchos chicos le habían pedido ir al baile con ellos. Pero Ron creía que era el único, que ningún otro la miraba. Furiosa de nuevo, se concentró en la conversación, y se olvidó de Ron.

--

¿Qué se habría echado Hermione en el pelo? Desde allí no se la veía bien, pero parecía estar muy contenta, sentada en la mesa de los campeones. Ese Krum...solo iba con ella para averiguar qué sabía Harry del huevo.

Seguro.

No, no podía engañarse de esa manera. Tenía que habérselo pedido antes que ningún otro. Ella tenía razón, pero Ron no lo admitiría nunca.

Se volvió de nuevo, y vio que ella lo estaba mirando. Rápidamente, la vio apartar la vista.

Seguro que le estaba contando a Krum lo tonto que había sido al pensar que iría sola.

Si hubiera ido con Neville...

Al menos lo hubiera comprendido.

No.

Pero...

Encima tenía que bailar con Krum.

Con el gran Víctor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch

Ella sabía cuanto lo admiraba. ¡Si hasta tenía un muñeco suyo en la mesita!

Padma no parecía muy contenta.

¡Mujeres! Pensó, y empezó a comer.

--

Hermione se dirigió a la pista, donde los campeones abrían el baile. Krum la cogió de la cintura, y comenzaron a dar vueltas. Cierto que era un chico muy simpático, pero no le gustaba como algo más que un amigo.

Seguro que Ron pensaba...

¡Otra vez Ron!

Empezó a marearse ligeramente, pero siguió bailando.

Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas...

Ron estaba sentado al lado de Padma.

En ese momento, vio que Harry y Parvati se dirigían hacia Ron y Padma:

Ellos siguieron bailando.

Pasaron los minutos.

Finalmente, Krum le dijo que esperara un momento, que iría a buscar algo de beber.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista fue a ver a Harry y a Ron.

--

Y, ahora, viene y dice que donde está su queridísimo Krum.

Y a mí qué.

Búscalo.

No es mi problema.

No como tú te imaginas.

Y ahora viene el otro preguntando por ella.

Parece un perro siguiendo a su amo.

Ron se volvió hacia donde estaba sentada Padma para hacer un comentario mordaz sobre esto, pero no la vio.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que se había ido.

En ese momento, Harry le dijo que si daban una vuelta.

Mejor. Así perdía de vista a Hermione y a su amorcito.

--

Hermione encontró a Krum hablando con un grupo de chicas.

¡Que mirada le echaron cuando se lo llevó!

Se sintió orgullosa.

O se hubiera sentido orgullosa si no estuviera más preocupada pensando porqué Ron y Harry salían fuera.

--

Primero Snape y ahora Hagrid declarando su amor...

Entonces vio a Fleur.

Otra.

Mujer.

Otra con la que había metido la pata.

Normal, en este caso.

Desvió la mirada.

--

Por fin, por fin, vuelven dentro.

Pero, si en el fondo me da igual.

Todo.

Krum quiere que salga un momento.

Me está contando algo.

--

No la veo.

Y qué.

--

-no, no me gustas, solo como amigo.

_Si no fueras tu sino..._

-claro

_¿¿__Sino quien??_

-si, podemos ser amigos, claro.

_No sueñes despierta._

-volvamos dentro

_con..._

-no, ya te lo he dicho, ni salgo con él ni me gusta.

_El no._

-que Harry y yo sólo somos amigos.

_Ron y yo sólo somos amigos._

-de verdad

_Si__ me perdona_

-en serio

_¿¿__Perdonar??_

-de acuerdo, vamos dentro

_Soy__ yo la que lo tiene que perdonar_

--

Ella disfrutando y yo dando conferencias sobre los gigantes.

Y qué.

--

Por fin ha acabado.

--

Por fin.

--

Sube solo, ¿porqué?

Harry está hablando con Cedric.

¿Y Padma?

¿Y Parvati?

Pero, sobretodo, ¿y Padma?

--

Viene sonriente, de despedirse de su amorcito.

Ron se vuelve, y la ve.

Sonríen, los dos

--

- ¿qué tal la fiesta?

- Bien, aunque no tanto como tú.

Suben las escaleras juntos, intentado sonreírse.

- Podías habérmelo dicho.

- ¿qué?

- Que ibas con él.

- Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie

- Yo no soy nadie. Soy yo.

- ¿y?

- ...y nada...

Silencio.

Entran en la sala común juntos.

Que bonito.

Hubiera sido.

- y...

- y ¿qué?

- ¿porqué has ido con él?

Porque tú no me lo pediste...

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde

- ¿no puedo ir con el?

- Harry es tu amigo, estas confabulándote con el enemigo.

Soy tu amigo.

- El ha ido conmigo al baile por mí, no por Harry.

Segundos más tarde, el susodicho entra por la puerta.

Gritos.

Ambos se van furiosos.

--

Ron no puede dormir.

Se dedica a destripar el muñeco de Krum que compró en los mundiales.

--

Hermione no puede dormir.

Baja a la sala común.

Ya está vacía.

--

Ron baja las escaleras.

Ella está junto el fuego.

Se miran.

- Perdóname.-dicen, simultáneamente.

De nuevo, sonrisas.

- no tenía que haberme portado así contigo, puedes bailar con quien quieras, sólo que...

Sobran las palabras.

El silencio reina en Hogwarts...

Se acerca a ella, la besa...

**The end... de momento.**


End file.
